


Ghost

by ocean_bakon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: #ghost!hyunjin, #tarotreading, #witch!jeongin, Fluff, M/M, jeongin is also a florist uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_bakon/pseuds/ocean_bakon
Summary: Jeongin meets an unlike you friend.Hey everyone!! So I made this for elly_mii on Instagram because all of her art is just super duper cute and my heart just can’t take it! This is based off of one of her arts and as soon as I saw it, I knew I had to write another little fic on it. Please enjoy and go check elly_mii out on Instagram!!
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hyunin - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elly_mii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=elly_mii).



Jeongin had been feeling nothing but stress lately. With the weight of school and work on his shoulders, he felt like he couldn’t catch a break. 

Luckily, his shift had just ended at the greenhouse he worked at, so he quickly made his way home.

He made sure to grab some rosemary and other herbs however, because nothing can beat stress better than tea. 

Jeongin made it home safely, opening his door to be greeted by his cat. “Hey there kitty, are you hungry?” He asked before filling up his cats food bowl. 

“There we go. Fresh new food.” He said as he leaned down to pet the cat.

He then stood up straight and started to brew his tea. While that was going, he made a quick trip upstairs.

Jeongin walked over to his jewelry drawer and opened it up, pulling out a necklace that was adorned with purple and light orange gems. “This should help with my stress.” 

He then checked on his plants that he had, and after making sure they were watered, he went back down the stairs. 

Jeongin clapped his hands together seeing as his tea was done. He quickly pulled out his favorite mug and filled it up almost to the brim. He then carefully went back upstairs with his cat quick at his heels. 

Jeongin sipped the tea as he went to go lay on his bed. He changed into his comfy nightwear, admiring himself in the mirror. “I think I look good today. Yeah, let’s get some positive affirmations in.” 

He placed the tea on his bedside table and sat up on his bed. “Hmm...maybe a reading will help with some stress, what do you think?” Jeongin asked, glancing at his cat.

The cat responded by flicking her tail and cuddling into Jeongin’s lap. “I’m gonna take that as a yes.” 

Jeongin grabbed his cards, running his fingers along the back of a card before he started to shuffle them. He then stopped and took a deep breath, laying three separate card stacks on the bed. 

He was about to flip the first one over when his window flew open. A huge gust of wind blew the cards everywhere and nearly tore apart the open books Jeongin had been reading. 

“Gosh, what was that?” Jeongin sighed heavily and got up, going to close the windows and get his cards. “I guess the odds are against me.” 

“I don’t think so.”

Jeongin froze.

That wasn’t his voice

He lives alone. 

How could...?

Jeongin shook his head. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He technically did forget to cleanse his space before he started his Tarot reading. 

“Hey, you’re rude. I know you hear me.” 

Jeongin froze again and turned around. There was no one. He looked all around his room, until he saw the transparent figure of a teenage boy with beautiful blonde hair sitting on his bed. 

“Hello?? Earth to... whatever your name is.” The boy spoke.

“What? How did you get in? I locked the door?! You weren’t here a second ago!!” Jeongin started screaming.

“Hey, shut up! I came through the window, duh. You act as if you’ve never seen a ghost before.” The boy said.

“A ghost? Well I’ve spoken to them but never..face to face.” Jeongin replied, calming down a bit. 

“Well, nows your chance. Nice to meet you, the names Hyunjin.” The ghost boy said. 

Jeongin shook his head out of disbelief. “I’m Jeongin.” 

“Nice to meet you, Innie.” 

Jeongin continued to pick up his cards, completely disregarding the ghost boy on his bed, while still trying to make sense of the situation.

“Aw dammit, sorry. Did I mess up your tarot reading?” Hyunjin asked.

“You know what tarot is?” Jeongin replied.

Hyunjin shrugged. “Yeah, why do you think I’m here? I felt a spiritual surge and wanted to check it out.” 

Jeongin nodded. “Maybe I could give you one then?” 

Hyunjin chuckled. “I don’t think that’s how that works. I’m dead.”

The other boy shrugged his shoulders. “We can always try. 

Hyunjin smiled. “Y’know what? Why not.” 

Jeongin shuffled the deck and split it into three separate decks like before. “Okay, this is your past, present, and future.” 

The young witch flipped over the first card. “Nine of swords, upright. Seems like you went through a rough patch.”

Hyunjin nodded, laughing a bit. “You don’t even know.” 

He flipped over the next card. “Death.”

Hyunjin started to laugh harder. “Makes sense.”

“Well, it doesn’t always mean actual death.” Jeongin said. “It could mean something changing in your life, or something coming to an end...oh” 

“I’m not wrong.” Hyunjin retorted playfully.

And as Jeongin flipped over the last card, the future card, both he and Hyunjin stood still. “The Lovers.”


End file.
